Nightshade's Blossom
by Sandman1191999
Summary: An innocent Hyuuga get's confined into a cell with a cellmate that appears to be just as scary as her gruesome depicted murder is. What will happen to our little shy girl? Will she make it out alive against the harsh sociopath? Summary sucks, I know. Don't like, don't read. Birthday present to Hinata Hyuuga. December 27th, 2013. Happy Birthday Princess!


"The jury finds the defendant guilty for the first degree murder of Naruto Uzumaki." The courtroom burst into chaos upon hearing the verdict. 'G-guilty?' the Hyuuga thought bewilderingly to herself. She was actually found _guilty_? "Come on, Lady Hinata. You must come with us." the officer spoke to her, grabbing her roughly by the elbow and forcing her to stand up from the chair. She noticed how his voice was laced with venom as he said the words _lady Hinata. _He jerked her towards the door that led to the back of the building, where he'd cuff her wrists and place her into the cramped space in the back of a police car. "Hinata!" she heard her cousin, Neji, call after her.

"Stop him!" A guard next to her said as her cousin tried to shrug off the crowd that was pushing past him at both sides in the courtroom. "Get your hands off of me!" she heard Neji yell as she stepped out into the bright morning. She squinted her eyes as the blinding sun came into her vision. She looked down at the ground to further shield her eyes, stumbling on a pebble as they neared the vehicle that would take her to her new home; prison.

She fell into the back of the police car as the officer slammed the door shut behind her. He had roughly shoved her in, barely giving her enough time to properly take a seat. She laid back into the car seat, staring out through the dark tinted windows. How did she get herself into this mess? She began to sob while the policeman drove down the streets of Suna, people gazing at the car as it drove past them. Hinata's brief grieving came to an abrupt pause as the car halted. The policeman's pudgy face peered suddenly through Hinata's side door. He motioned for her to get out.

She was greeted with several guards at the prison entrance where they searched her, switched handcuffs, and led her inside. She was then sent to a room with a smell of which reminded her that of a clinic's, where the officers transferred her information to one another and created her an I.D. card, amongst other various things. The police officer that had accompanied her to the prison entrance had long been gone and now another one had taken his place, a blonde-haired female with turquoise eyes. After making her change out into the prison's beige uniform, the curvy blonde took Hinata down to an elevator and after exchanging a few words with another prison guard, left Hinata with yet another male.

The correctional officer stepped into the elevator shaft, Hinata following in obediently behind him. When they had landed at their destination, the officer stepped out into the deserted hallway, glancing down at the girl behind him. Her head was tilted towards the ground. She had a remorseful expression on her face and her eyes were puffy. She was a mess. Anyone could tell that she had been crying on the trip to the prison. It was all in her pale orbs. 'Poor lad.' the officer couldn't help but to think. She had tried to act so brave when the officer's handcuffed her back at the courthouse. It was shown on T.V.

He searched desperately for words, wanting to let her know that he sympathized her. "Look, I know that whole court ordeal most have really taken a toll on you, especially with there not being enough evidence to say that you really did it. But for now, you just need to be a good lil' girlie and do your time, with no troubles escalating. Hell, you might even make parole if you try your hardest." He scratched behind his head and shrugged, seeming to be pondering hard. "I guess what I am trying to say is... I don't believe you did it kid."

"I-I d-didn't do it." she murmured back softly, though instantly regretting it as soon as the words escaped her mouth. She bet that all of the inmates told him that. So what would make her any different to him from all the other criminals that were behind bars? His response caught her off guard.

"And that's why I am going to try and make your stay as comfortable as possible here. As long as you don't tell anyone, OK?" He smiled warmly and winked at her. She blushed before hiding her face with her bangs, nonetheless nodding her head in reply to him. He continued down the long hallway. Hinata began to subconsciously walk closer than necessary behind the guard, feeling highly uncomfortable at the stares she received from the neighboring cells they walked past. It's not that she could see the people gazing at her; she could _feel _them. She didn't like the constant eerie noises that emitted from the dark cells either.

They strolled on in silence, reaching several doors along the way, before stopping at another key part of the building. There was a desk with a receptionist behind it, the female typing swiftly away on the computer's keyboard. The lady looked up as she spotted the two heading towards her. She began to shuffle around in some files before handing them over to the officer. "Prepared as always." the man said as he took the file from the lady's outstretched hand, smiling at the receptionist.

"Do they know where she will be kept yet?" he asked her.

"Afraid not. Still trying to find some room. Could take a few more hours. Do they have her papers all fixed up in head quarters?"

"Surprisingly, yes. Quite shocking, isn't it?"

The lady chuckled. "Hm. As much as those brainiacs lose and scatter information, you would've thought they'd be searching frantically through their office right now. Though... I do suppose under _these _type of circumstances, no one would want to lose information as vital as hers."

An awkward silence suddenly occupied the room and the petite Hyuuga couldn't help but to shift uncomfortably. What made it most awkward was not because of the frequent wary glances she kept receiving from the other female in the room. It was because she knew the silence was due to _her._

She let out a long held breath when the silence was interrupted by the sound of a ringer going off. The blonde woman picked up a telephone near her and spoke into it. "Sabakuno speaking. Yes. Officer Uchiha is here. Yes. Wait, you want me to...oh! Dear heavens! Alright. I shall inform him right away." The receptionist laid the phone back on its receiver and anxiously looked at the tall man before her. "There is a family emergency at your residence. The boss say's you are to leave immediately."

He raised his eyebrow inquiringly. He stepped back and turned down to the small inmate, who had concern full on her features. "Don't worry, little one. I shall come back. I am pretty confident it's just one of my boys setting the kitchen on fire again." He seemed exhausted at that thought and shook his head. He handed the profile back to the female behind the desk. "Make sure they find her a room. Don't let her end up staying here all night." The receptionist nodded and the man disappeared from the room.

The receptionist muttered a few words to herself before she went back to doing her business, typing quickly away on the computer. Hinata stood there silently, not liking the atmosphere that seemed to creep it's way under her skin the more she stayed inside the dim lit prison. If the aura had subsided by even a little when the Uchiha was there, it was now on full blast, the creepiness seeming to surround her and engulf her completely. She began to wonder how she would be able to sleep at night in such a horrid and bleak place when another male officer came through a door to the side of the receptionist's desk.

The male yawned as he walked in, stretching his arms behind his back. His eyes widened at the sight of the Hyuuga and he asked, "So you did get caught, huh mouse?" Hinata was shocked. _Mouse? _"Doesn't surprise me. Told you from the very beginning she wasn't innocent. Didn't I, Temari?" the man asked the receptionist. Temari rolled her eyes. "Enough, Kankuro. Were you able to find a dorm open?"

The brunette laughed at his sister's question, making a chill go down Hinata's spine. There was something about him that she honestly didn't like. He suddenly stopped laughing and a sincere expression crossed his features, only making Hinata's edginess towards him deepen. "Unfortunately no, I am afraid not. Nothing will be available until December in dorm three."

"The one holding the tough looking man?" Temari asked him.

"Yeah. Real son of a bitch he is. His name is Yukato. Damn bastard almost broke off my hand when we brought him in last autumn." He frowned. "But then again, I guess I can't be really complaining. He ain't _nearly _as bad as **him**." A faint smirk quickly came upon his lips but it vanished as soon as it had came. "Well, if there is no more room in the dorms then we will need to contact the South Eastern Suna prison. They should have some vacant spots there."

Temari grabbed for the phone but she became shocked to find her brother's wrist suddenly catch her hand, right before she could take a hold on the object. "I only said there was no more room for any dorms." the brown haired man said. Hinata didn't like the glint of mischievousness that radiated in his eyes at those words. Temari looked at him skeptically. "Are you suggesting to put her in a cell when her case is labeled for dorms?"

He shrugged. "There isn't anymore dorms but we have one cell left. I'm pretty sure she can manage being in a room by herself for at least a few weeks. We might have something else figured out by then." Temari hesitated then grabbed an ivory card from behind her. It reminded Hinata of a credit card. "Do you remember the code?" she questioned him. He smirked. "Of course. It is my favorite part of the prison after all."

Temari gave him a scrutinizing look. "You better not be planning up to something." He appeared hurt at her words. "Do you really not trust me sister? That burns." He snatched the card from his sister's hand and turned towards the door he had entered from, taking Hinata along with him. Temari gazed after them. 'I might need to check on him soon. See if he's been taking his medicine.'

* * *

Hinata was silent as the man led her through the corridors. They took twists and turns quite frequently. The man had large strides and Hinata was having difficulty with keeping up. They paused at a big glass door and Hinata watched as the man reached into his pocket and took out the card. He swiped the card through a slot on the wall and punched in a list of digits on a keypad underneath the slot. A noise from somewhere near the door sounded and the glass door slid open. The man smiled. He grabbed Hinata by the arm, jerking her past the door and to the side.

They walked past several _empty _cells before arriving at a dark one. Nothing could be seen inside the cell besides a window that allowed a person to peer out into the starry night sky. 'A window?' the timid girl thought. No bars or any sort of protection forbade a prisoner from simply pushing out the thick glass and breaking free. The Hyuuga felt something disturbing and sickening rise up in her. Her eyes ventured through the dark for any signs of movement but came back with none. Yet the disturbing sense was still there, never faltering.

The woman yelped as she suddenly found herself being thrown against another cell near them, the impact with the cell's bars bruising her back. The man's weight kept her in place as she struggled against him. She began to scream when she finally noticed the switchblade in his hand. What the hell was he doing?! "Shut up you murderous bitch!" he muttered at her darkly, covering his hand over her mouth to muffle her screams. Her eyes widened in surprise as she saw the man place the switchblade in between his teeth and remove a syringe that was hidden in his breast pocket.

After taking off the plastic covering, he stabbed her with the syringe, injecting her with the liquid. She slowly began to feel herself become light headed and her legs became weak. The officer held her limp arms as she slumped down to the floor. She could only stare while the man threw the syringe on the floor and flicked the blade out of the small weapon, the switchblade now in his hands. He steadily started to tear through one beige pants leg. He lifted up her leg when he was nearly finished and proceeded cutting the remainder of the one pants leg before completely ripping it apart. He then did same to the other pants leg. Hinata now felt and looked like she was wearing booty shorts, a fact that made her highly uncomfortable.

Tossing the pants legs aside, he ran his left hand down the intoxicated woman's shirt buttons, the tiny brown circles popping off and tumbling down her shirt. Her large mounds jostled at the action and were now easily visible to the naked eye. Hinata was pretty confident that if she hadn't been under the influence at that moment, she would've been madly blushing. The man licked his lips, his eyes roaming over her. It was clear that he liked what he saw but something was still missing... A chuckle emitted from him when an idea approached him. He took the blade and cut the shirt from the bottom of her chest, leaving the light trace of abs that she had out in the open for viewers.

She now appeared as a skank, with her breasts nearly hanging out and her jeans rubbing tightly against her butt and hips. The man seized a fistful of her hair and yanked her upwards. She could barely fight back in her drunken-like state. He dragged her across the hard floor by her hair, heading towards the dark cell. He held her head up to his waist by the dark cell's bars, whistling as he did so. "You awake in there **Gaara**?" he called out. 'Gaara?' Hinata thought lazily in her head. Her eyesight was getting blurry.

The officer waited a few more seconds for a reply. Silence was his answer. "Oh come now!" he exclaimed. "I know you still can't be grudging over that last little incident of ours, right bro?"

'Bro?!' If the Hyuuga had been in any uncaring daze before she was now on high alert, albeit still feeling nauseated. Was she actually being placed in a cell with a _man?! _Weren't they supposed to be seperated in case of **that **happening?! What type of prison was this?! Or better yet, what type of land was this? Wasn't she to go to jail before arriving to prison? Weren't bars supposed to be placed over the windows? Were windows even meant to be in the cell? Wasn't there supposed to be enough evidence in a crime opposing the defendant before they were sent to persecution?! All of these questions began to form throughout her mind, spinning rapidly around her head until she felt almost faint.

The officer above her failed to notice her anxiety. His mind was solely set on the cell, grimacing at the silence coming from it. He was growing impatient. " Tch. Anyway, to prove my sorriness, I have collected a woman for you. Comparing both of your backgrounds, I believe ya'll will have such a splendid time together. Please be gentle with her though, younger brother. She seems to be of the fragile type." With that being said, Kankuro clutched onto a keyring he had stolen from Temari's desk, the keys dangling and producing a jingling sound as he found a specific key amongst them. He brought the key to the lock on the bars and turned it sideways.

A satisfied expression crossed his features when he heard a clicking noise from the lock. He flew the door open. He entangled his hands through the frightened woman's hair, hefting her up more and then flung her against the floor of the cell. He slammed the cell bars behind him, Hinata devastated when she heard the clicking noise follow soon after. "Make it entertaining brother. I shall be watching close by." The man laughed evilly away as he strolled out of the room of cells, the glass door shutting behind him.

Hinata could do nothing but slightly tremble in her state. Her body was going numb and she was slowly losing consciousness. Her eyes frantically searched for any movement inside the cell to let her know of another being's presence there. They once again returned with none. Silence still filled the air. She continued laying there, hoping for someone or something to come be her savior. Of course, that thing never did come. Her eyelids began to droop and she could only hope and pray that in the morning she'd wake up alive. The last thing she saw before submerging into the depths of her mind was a pair of sharp, sea foam colored eyes looking down at her through the dark.

**A/N: Sorry for any mistakes at the end. Finished typing this at 5:00 in the morning and don't have a beta reader(as of yet). If you have any ideas/suggestions, I am all ears. Whether or not I use them determines the credit I will give to you. Review if you want an update and/or like the story. Don't like it, don't read. Give me a flame...well I'd normally respond back but I think this time I just won't waste my time on you. Criticism though is fully expected. Arigatou for those who like and review. This fanfic WILL be rated M for so many obvious reasons I won't even go into detail. Sandman out~**


End file.
